


Break the Ice

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Solitudes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: Week 3 of StargateDrabbles"ICE"





	Break the Ice

 

"Come in" he says when he opens his front door to her standing on his porch. "You look about as bad as I feel."  
He hasn't slept more than 20 minutes in the 3 days since they'd been rescued, and based on how tired she looks, neither has she.  
She sits on his sofa, a little closer to him than usual, mostly ignoring the movie and shivers noticeably.  
"I feel like I'll never get warm," she complains, "no matter what I do. I'm cold to my bones." She smiles as he pulls a heavy woven blanket up over them, his arm outstretched on the sofa back behind her. 

Its just as Marty McFly realises that he's in an alternate 1985, that Jack realises Carter is asleep, covered in his grandmas old tattered blanket, her breathing even and slow. She shifts closer to him, searching out his heat no doubt, her hand resting on his chest and as he yawns, he lets himself believe that maybe it wasn't the memory of the frigid ice that was keeping them awake after all, it was trying to sleep without each other near.


End file.
